Sun
by weirdlyloveya
Summary: Taemin benci matahari / 2min / diterjemahkan dari "Sun" by poppykisses


Taemin benci _matahari_.

Alasan utamanya adalah karena matahari selalu main petak umpet dengannya. Kadang bersinar terlalu terang. Kadang terlalu redup. Di hari-hari tertentu sembunyi di balik awan. Kadang bersinar bersama bulan di saat fajar. Kalau malam nggak bersinar sama sekali. Buat Taemin matahari itu membingungkan. Dan Taemin paling benci matahari karena matahari membuatnya teringat pada seseorang bernama _Choi Minho._

Minho yang selalu hangat.

Minho yang selalu ada setiap hari.

Minho yang terlalu _hot. Seriusan absnya tuh menakjubkan_.

Minho yang terlalu jauh untuk diraih.

Minho yang bersinar terang di matanya karena saat dia menatap Minho terlalu lama, mata beserta _hatinya_ akan terasa sakit sekali.

Itulah kenapa Lee Taemin ingin _kabur_. Dia ingin sakit hatinya lenyap. Entahlah, dia nggak peduli lagi dengan karirnya, SHINee, keluarganya, dan terus terang saja seisi dunia kecilnya asal dia nggak lagi terbakar karena tinggal terlalu lama di bawah pancaran sinar matahari.

Taemin menata barang-barangnya ke dalam koper dengan hati-hati. Berharap agar Key atau Onew tidak akan menyadari. Jonghyun terlalu sibuk dengan internet untuk peduli terhadap apapun yang terjadi dan Minho, yah, dia terlalu sibuk menyinari dunia akhir-akhir ini untuk peduli terhadap Taemin.

Taemin memutuskan dia akan kabur saat tengah malam. Karena logikanya di dunia Lee Taemin, matahari tidak ada di malam hari.

Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati keluar kamar dan akhirnya mencapai setelah beberapa kali tersandung. Tersandung keranjang laundry Key yang gedenya nggak normal dan hampir saja menginjak mati seekor jangkrik.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Mau pergi?" suara serak seseorang bertanya.

"A-aku nggak mau kemana-mana," Taemin tergagap. Dari total 6 milyar orang di dunia, kenapa _dia_ yang menangkap basah Taemin.

"4 koper dan kamu nggak kemana-mana?" ejeknya.

"Aku sedang kabur," jawab Taemin pelan.

"Begitu? Sebentar aku ambil kunci mobil dulu," kata Minho tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu nggak bisa naik bis ataupun kereta. Aku antar kemanapun kamu mau pergi."

Setelah selesai memasukkan semua koper. Mereka berdua masuk mobil. Kunci sudah tertancap di lubangnya.

"Jadi, mau kemana?" tanya Minho. Tangan memutar kunci. Mobil pun mulai berderu hidup.

"Suatu tempat yang-yang biru, dan tenang dan aku bisa nangis sendirian sampai mati dan tidak ada _matahari_. Tau suatu tempat seperti itu?" Taemin bertanya dengan marah. Bukan hanya karena Minho nggak peduli dia mau kabur, dia malah membantunya.

"Pluto? Tapi jelas mobilku nggak akan bisa sampai kesana. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke , aduh. Kenapa kamu pukul aku?"

"Aku sedang kabur dan hal terbaik yang bisa kamu lakukan adalah mengantarku ke NASA sialan biar aku bisa ke Pluto? Serius Minho? Kamu segitu pengennya aku pergi?"

"Memang kamu pengennya aku gimana? Kamu sendiri kan yang pengen kabur. Aku mau bilang apa juga nggak akan bikin kamu berhenti," kata Minho membela diri.

"Oh entahlah. Gimana kalau "Taemin. Aku sayang kamu. Tolong jangan tinggalin aku", jawab Taemin semakin marah. _"Ya Tuhan. Barusan aku teriak agar Minho bilang dia sayang aku. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Gimana nih? Seharusnya biar saja tadi dia antar aku ke NASA sialan entah dimana tempatnya."_ batin Taemin panik.

Tapi kemudian Minho terlihat kaget dan wajahnya **memerah seperti tomat**.

"Kok,kok kamu tau kalau aku jatuh cinta sama kamu?" tanya Minho pelan.

 _Hah? Ada apaan nih?_

"Aku ketahuan menatapmu terlalu lama ya? Atau aku ketahuan waktu aku sedang merekam kamu dance waktu itu atau kamu tau aku menatapmu waktu kamu sedang tidur? Karena itu kamu mau kabur?" Minho terus bertanya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kamu sayang aku?" tanya Taemin.

"Iya, kukira kamu sudah tau."

"Hah. Kamu sayang aku."

"Tolong katakan sesuatu," pinta Minho.

Kemudian Taemin memukul lengan Minho dengan sangat keras dan ditambah beberapa pukulan lagi di mana-mana.

"Kamu sayang aku tapi entah kenapa kamu nggak bilang?" Taemin teriak-teriak terus malam ini.

"Aku-ya," Minho nggak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Alasan kenapa aku kabur adalah karena kukira kamu nggak suka aku dan hatiku sakit banget waktu bersamamu," bisik Taemin.

Minho menggenggam tangan Taemin dan bergeser mendekat. Dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Sejujurnya, mobilnya nggak ada bensin untuk membawa kita kemanapun."


End file.
